l'un comme l'autre
by Eda
Summary: ils sont aussi butés l'un que l'autre Zorro et Sanji, en général ça ne pose pas trop de problème, mais dans cette situation... tentative au sens propre de lemon. Yaoï évidement Zosan mais vous vous en doutiez


(je regarde doucement les animés -à raison des 4 à 5 par jour, on essaie de pas tomber dans l'addiction la plus complète quand même-, je trouvais que Oyabin était un peu lourd à force, et son Noro Noro aussi, jusqu'à ce qu'il ralentisse Sanji et Zorro (épisode 226) là mon esprit de fangirl yaoiste en puissance s'est régalé !! Merci Oyabin pour cette instant inoubliable !!)

J'ai essayé d'écrire un lemon avec ces deux-là. Si, si, je vous assure j'ai essayé, mais ils ont pris le contrôle (mutinerie !). Alors il se passe ce qu'il devait se passer.

Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer aucun des deux en uke alors…

Bon, c'est du yaoï, du Zosan pour changer un peu (j'y peux rien, j'adore le yaoï et Sanji me fait vraiment craquer !)

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Oda, mais je précise que je suis très intéressée par Sanji, il a tout pour lui et en plus il cuisine (je déteste cuisiner mais je suis très gourmande). Me regardez pas comme ça, on peut toujours essayer, s'il en veut plus, il sait que je veux bien héberger Sanji. Hé, pas bête hein ?

* * *

**_L'un comme l'autre…_**

Ils avaient un problème.

Ils ne se disaient jamais « je t'aime ».

Mais ça, c'est juste une constatation, pas le problème.

C'est vrai, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se le dire. Et pour dire la vérité, ce genre de considérations romantiques leur donnaient plutôt envie de vomir qu'autre chose. Les petites attentions au quotidien, les gestes apaisants, les petits baisers volés, les étreintes discrètes mais passionnées, prendre l'autre dans ses bras…. Et puis quoi encore ? C'est de Zorro et Sanji dont il est question. Des combattants hors pairs. Ils étaient aussi fiers et orgueilleux l'un que l'autre. Il n'avaient d'ailleurs jamais songé à ce genre de chose entre eux, et l'amour qu'ils pouvaient se porter l'un à l'autre ne se manifestait pas avec ce genre de choses tellement… guimauves. Ils le savaient et ça leur suffisait. Il y avait bien ces mains qui se frôlent lorsque l'un passait quelque chose à l'autre. Il y avait aussi (et surtout) ces regards qu'ils s'échangeaient. On pouvait ne pas les remarquer ces regards, mais quand on y prêtait un peu plus d'attention, on se rendait compte qu'ils s'éternisaient un peu plus que prévu (oh, pas de longtemps, mais juste un peu), et surtout on pouvait voir le feu qui se tramait, qui se cachait derrière leurs prunelles lorsqu'ils se regardaient. Un feu bien contenu, mais fort, qui se composait de complicité, de compréhension. On serait tenté de rajouter « de tendresse », mais ça n'était pas le cas. Ce serait plutôt un éclat rassuré que l'autre soit toujours là, vivant encore malgré toutes les batailles qu'il avait pu mener. D'admiration et aussi de la confiance. Confiance dans les sentiments que l'autre pouvait lui porter, confiance concernant les capacités de survie de chacun. Et ça, c'était vachement rassurant !

Ils s'étaient bien embrassés quelques fois. Mais pas souvent, pas régulièrement. C'était une chose qui restait assez rare. Et c'était cette rareté qui rendait ces moments encore plus agréables ! Vraiment appréciés à leur juste valeur. Les baisers ne duraient pas forcément très longtemps, ils n'étaient pas forcément très approfondis ou langoureux. Ni même passionnés. C'était juste un rapprochement, la chaleur de l'autre. Et c'était drôlement bon ! Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus.

Enfin… quelque fois, ils voulaient plus quand même.

Comme ce soir.

Mais comme d'habitude, LE problème se posa de nouveau à eux.

Comme chaque soir, ou plutôt chaque nuit, les membres de l'équipage étaient allés se coucher. Sanji avait fait tranquillement la vaisselle. Zorro avait somnolé sur le pont. Ils n'avaient rien prémédité, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils s'étaient juste retrouvés à l'entré de la chambre des garçons. Et là, Sanji s'était sentit d'humeur taquine. L'échange verbal avait été court et largement dominé par le cuistot. Zorro en avait eu marre, et ils s'étaient embrassés. Encore une fois, ils leur semblait que leurs entrailles s'amusaient à faire de la corde à sauter. C'était bon, c'était doux, c'était chaud. Il semblait à Sanji qu'il allait bientôt dévorer Zorro. Il se penchait sur lui, explorant avidement l'intérieur de la bouche de l'escrimeur. C'était rare et c'est pour ça que c'était aussi bon.

Ça avait commencé doucement. Et ça aurait pu continuer avec autant de douceur si ça n'étaient pas Zorro et Sanji. Ils prirent le temps d'apprécier ce court instant de tendresse entre eux. Car même s'ils s'oubliaient et laissaient tomber les masques à ce moment là, ils redevenaient rapidement égaux à eux-mêmes. S'ils n'avaient pas une telle confiance en eux, ils n'auraient pas autant de volonté pour voyager sur cette mer à la poursuite de leurs rêves !

La situation commença à dégénérer quand Sanji éloigna son visage pour offrir au bretteur un grand sourire ironique tout en glissant ses mains sous sa chemise.

Les vieux réflexes ont la vie dur. Zorro n'entendait pas laisser le cuistot prendre le contrôle de la situation. Il lui prit les poignets, le forçant a reculer ses mains. Sanji résista, il avait toujours un sourire aux lèvres, mais ses dents étaient serrées. L'amusement dans ses yeux prit ses jambes à son coup, déclarant forfait avant même de voir l'animosité s'installer tranquillement dans les prunelles du cuistot. Quand la rivalité resurgit, les autres sentiments ne demandent pas leur reste, ils s'éclipsent bien sagement, sachant qu'ils ne seraient pas de taille à lutter contre celui-ci, fort et bien établit antre les deux hommes. Leurs yeux s'envoyaient mutuellement des éclairs. Ils y avait une tension palpable. Zorro et Sanji avaient envie l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient envie de posséder le corps de l'autre, l'un comme l'autre.

Voilà le problème.

Ils voulaient posséder, mais pas se laisser posséder. Une impasse, ni l'un ni l'autre ne mettrait ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois son orgueil de côté pour enfin conclure. Cela reviendrait à donner une victoire à l'autre. Ce qui est inenvisageable.

Leurs combats sur le pont du bateau se soldaient en général par une interruption due à l'un de leur compagnon de voyage. Cette interruption était vraiment salutaire, car aucun ne lâcherait l'affaire tant qu'un vainqueur ne serait pas désigné par ces affrontements. C'était une lutte pour savoir lequel était le plus fort. Pour l'instant on ne savait toujours pas, match nul. Ils devaient être aussi fort l'un que l'autre. Mais ils ne voulaient pas en rester là, il devait bien en avoir un dont la force dépasse celle de l'autre quand même ! Et tant qu'ils ne le sauraient pas, ils continueraient ces bagarres.

Alors, laisser l'autre dominer, sexuellement parlant ?

Niet, que dalle, jamais. Autant brûler en Enfer !!

Sanji avait ouvert les hostilités ce soir-là. Il avait attaqué en premier. Mais Zorro avait contré son attaque.

Le bretteur lui renvoya son sourire. D'une secousse il plaqua le cuistot contre le mur. Sanji se cogna la tête, fermant momentanément les yeux. Zorro en profita, il ramena les deux poignets au-dessus de son visage, les récupérant dans un seule main à la poigne de fer. Sa bouche se colla au cou du cuisinier et ses doigts commencèrent de défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Les yeux que Sanji ouvrit étaient embué par le plaisir que ça lui procurait, ce moment d'égarement ne dura pas. Son seul sourcil visible froncé, les prunelles banches de rage, il mordit à pleines dents dans l'épaule du bretteur qui se recula instinctivement en poussant un grognement de colère. Sanji saisit l'opportunité de cette ouverture pour lui allonger un coup de pied vengeur en plein milieu du thorax. Zorro fut projeté de l'autre côté du couloir, il amorçait seulement le geste de se relever mais Sanji fut bien plus rapide que lui. Il était maintenant à califourchon sur lui et ses mains fines s'insinuaient dans son pantalon.

C'était sans fin. L'un comme l'autre mourrait d'envie de se laisser aller sous les caresses si plaisantes de son comparse. Mais leurs caractères les empêchaient de se laisser porter par le plaisir.

C'était, somme toute, idiot. Mais jamais ils ne se laisseraient dominer par qui que se soit. C'était dans leur caractères… dommage qu'ils se ressemblaient tellement à ce niveau là.

Zorro laissa échapper de ses lèvres entre ouvertes un soupir de plaisir. Sanji eu un sourire. Ses doigts étaient sur le point d'entrer en contact avec l'intimité de son compagnon. Avait-il gagné ??

Zorro avait fermé ses yeux, son corps complètement détendu s'appuyait contre le mur de bois. Il avança une main vers le visage de Sanji. Ses doigts rugueux de bretteur entrèrent en contact avec les cheveux fins du blond. Puis il effleurèrent sa joue à la peau douce et chaude. Sanji laissa un large sourire s'épanouir sur son visage. Les doigts de Zorro descendirent jusqu'au sa nuque et… se refermèrent vivement dessus. Il s'était redressé d'un coup, les yeux emplis de fureur. Il faisait vraiment peur. Enfin… il devait faire peur, Sanji lui n'était pas impressionné pour un sou, seulement extrêmement contrarié.

Zorro sauta sur lui d'une ruade. Sanji eu le souffle coupé lorsque son dos heurta violement le sol. Il mit ses mains en avant pour empêcher le bretteur de s'étendre complètement sur lui avec la volonté de le réduire à l'impuissance. Zorro rigola et se pencha sur lui, lui léchant la joue. Il avait avancé une de ses jambes entre celles légèrement écartées de Sanji, imprimant une certaine pression de sa cuisse sur son entrejambe. Les dents de Sanji grincèrent. Il libéra un de ses bras et attira violement le visage du bretteur au sien, l'embrassant fougueusement. Zorro fut déstabilisé un instant, ce qui était dans l'intention de Sanji. Il se releva et voulu retenir Zorro, mais le bretteur l'esquiva.

Ils étaient maintenant les deux debout, se faisant face, le souffle court pour une autre raison que l'effort qu'ils venaient de déployer.

- Teme ! Laisse-toi faire ! Aboya Zorro.

- Tu rêve, c'est toi qui va te laisser faire !

- Urusaï !

Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

C'était sans issu.

La bagarre continua, ponctuée par des râles de colère, des bruits de bois cassé, et par les sifflement des lames de Zorro qui avait fini par sortir ses katanas. Ça dégénérait encore une fois en une habituelle bagarre entre les deux.

Il serait tentant de dire que Sanji et Zorro regrettaient la tournure que prenait chacune de leurs tentatives de conclure. Mais c'était faux. Ils en avaient envie, mais aucun ne se laisserait dominer.

- LA FERME VOUS DEUX, VOUS EMPECHEZ TOUT LE MONDE DE DORMIR, BAKA !!

Nami abattit ses poings sur la tête des deux agitateurs. La force de la navigatrice était décuplée par le manque de sommeil, Sanji et Zorro se retrouvèrent tous les deux par terre.

Nami reparti vers sa chambre, les mains encore serrées par l'énervement. Que ces deux-là se battent la journée sur le pont, ok. Mais qu'ils remettent ça en plein milieu de la nuit, dans le bateau c'était pousser le bouchon un peu loin ! D'accord, elle voulait bien comprendre qu'ils ne puissent pas se passer de ces petites (enfin, petites..) querelles, mais ils devaient bien comprendre qu'il était impératif pour tout l'équipage de dormir la nuit pour pouvoir naviguer en parfait état d'éveil sur cette mer dangereuse qu'est la Grand Line ! (en tout cas, elle, elle avait besoin des ses 8 heures de sommeil par nuit, minimum !)

Elle fulminait encore alors qu'elle se glissa dans ses couvertures. C'est alors qu'un détail qui la fit frissonner vint la frapper avec force, et un peu de retard il est vrai. Les deux bagarreurs n'étaient pas habillés correctement. En tout cas, si elle devait en croire son esprit à moitié endormis, Sanji avait la chemise presque complètement ouverte et la ceinture défaite, quand à Zorro son tee-shirt était déchiré et le bout de tissu qui lui servait de ceinture bien descendu. De plus il avait, elle en était certaine, une vilaine morsure à l'épaule.

Nami s'enfonça plus profondément dans les draps, remontant la couverture sur son visage apeuré. Ça semblait plus violent que d'habitude. Jusqu'où iraient-ils dans leurs bagarres ?

Sanji se redressa le premier. Il remit ses habits en ordre et passa sa manche sur son visage pour essuyer le sang qu'il avait au coin de la bouche. Il sortit une cigarette qu'il alluma de suite, inspirant profondément la fumée chargée de nicotine. Il passa à côté de Zorro qui se relevait à son tour. Il expira la fumée en dépassant le bretteur qui se tenait à côté de lui, droit comme un « i ».

- Je vais faire un tour dehors, annonça-t-il doucement.

Zorro le regarda du coin de l'œil.

-Tu t'en vas, tu déclare forfait alors ?

Sanji eu un petit rire.

-Si ton sens de l'observation ne serait pas à ce point atrophié, Marimo, tu remarquerait que c'est match nul.

Zorro se retourna pour le voir disparaître comme un prince dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le bretteur baissa la tête et émit un grognement inarticulé. Traduit en langage courant cela donnerait : « on y arrivera jamais alors hein ? De toute façon tu finira bien par te laisser dompter, cuistot de merde ».

_Dead End_

* * *

(ça laisse pas trop sur la faim ? J'ai l'impression… il manque quelque chose à ce texte -le premier qui dit lemon je le tue, c'est justement ça le ligne directrice du texte !- bref, si vous avez des commentaires constructifs pour m'aider à continuer, ils sont les bienvenus, si vous voulez juste m'encourager, n'hésitez pas non plus ! Et mettez des commentaires, car sinon j'aurais vraiment l'air bête de d'écrire ces dernières lignes si j'en reçois aucun… -veux pas avoir l'ait bête-)


End file.
